


New Plans

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elita makes a change in tactics from Optimus's plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Plans

Regrouping in the aftermath of the battle surrounding the launch platform had been a lengthy procedure. They were still working through repairs, as Elita One tried to decide just how to proceed. She had Chromia at her side almost from the beginning, and then they had found Moonracer. 

There would be others, she swore. 

"Optimus fought pitched battles. We will not. From now on, Shockwave will not know we exist, but we will cut at him. This is our fight, and our rhythm must change, so we survive." She looked at the other two femmes, and knew they still believed.


End file.
